The present invention relates to a mounting device and, more particularly, to a mount usable to secure an electronic instrument to a desired wall of of a luggage compartment of an automotive vehicle, e.g. a top wall or a side wall.
A prior art mount of the kind described is implemented with a metal fixture which is provided with guide pieces, and a housing of an electronic instrument which is provided with guide grooves. While the metal fixture is fastened to, for example, the ceiling or a side wall of a luggage compartment of an automotive vehicle by screws and other suitable fastening means, the instrument housing is secured to the metal fixture by screws or the like with its guide grooves individually mated with the guide pieces of the metal fixture. A drawback with such a prior art implementation is that the instrument cannot be mounted or dismounted without a screwdriver and other tools due to the screw type fixing system. This results in poor manipulatory efficiency and, therefore, consumes a substantial period of time for mounting and dismounting, especially in a limited space available in an automotive vehicle. Another drawback is that seats for the screws which protrude from both sides of the instrument housing are not only obstructive to the manipulation but also detrimental to the appearance.